


【盾冬】幻痛

by vikaka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaka/pseuds/vikaka
Summary: 给美索的G文，一发完





	【盾冬】幻痛

他们已经两个月没做过了。

这还不算巴基消失的一整年。如今复仇者赢了，消失的一半人都回来了，社会仍然没有恢复秩序，他们马不停蹄加入到重建工作里，每天都有数不清的事情要操心劳神。自然而然地，他们没有功夫去想那些儿女情长的事，初见面时一个拥抱一个热吻，就让史蒂夫那颗死去一年的心脏重新跃动起来。

可……只是那么一瞬。

他仍然觉得这一切不真实，那一年里他无时无刻不在被巴基消失的画面折磨，如今这折磨不减反增，每天晚上准时出现在他的噩梦里。好几次他惊醒过来，发狂一样的颤抖，巴基只能搂着他让他平复下来，吸气，吐气，吸气，吐气，他想到小时候他有哮喘而巴基照顾他的景象，上帝，那都是一百年前的事了。

然后巴基问他：“想要个抱抱吗？”

史蒂夫说想。他们抱在一起，亲吻，耳鬓厮磨，数不清的慢吞吞黏糊糊的爱抚，但始终没有更进一步。有时候光是看见巴基的脸，听见他叫“史蒂夫”，都会让他的内脏绞痛起来，脑子里不断循环巴基化作灰尘消失的场面。

只有白天他能保持原样，因为他是美国队长，在他穿上制服的那一刻他就把史蒂夫罗杰斯从身上抹掉了。直到夜深人静的时候，他和他的爱人同床共枕，待在他们与世隔绝的公寓里。这时他所有的负面情绪就像潮水一样涌出来，噩梦让他焦躁，连巴基的安抚都没能让他平静下来。他长久地攥着拳头，把脊背绷成一条执拗的直线。

巴基觉察到了，微微叹气，凑上来亲吻他的眉心，“已经过去了，宝贝，”他在他身边呢喃，“会没事的，会没事的。”

“两次了，”史蒂夫痛苦地说，“两次了，我没能抓住你，你当着我的面离开甚至还喊着我的名字。这次是结束了，万一还有一个灭霸怎么办，宇宙茫茫无边，也许未来又有一列火车——”

“史蒂夫，听着，史蒂夫，”巴基扳住他的肩，“你的重点不应该是灭霸，而是我活下来了，你救了我，记得吗？就算火车那次你也你也在七十年后救了我。”

“这不一样。”

“有什么不一样？慢着，你又钻牛角尖了史蒂薇，你每次钻牛角尖都恨不得把自己弄死在里头。现在我活着，你也活着，我们都很好，世界有朝一日也将恢复正常，所有的一切难道不是在变好吗？”

而史蒂夫只能回应比往常更加挫败的呻吟。

“好吧，史蒂夫，”巴基叹了口气，“如果你担心未来，那么我们干脆不干了。”

“什么？”这回史蒂夫懵了，“什么不干了？”

“扔掉盾牌，随便扔给谁，你可以扔给山姆。然后我们去休假，找个地方待上一两年，如果你觉得合适那就待上一辈子——”

“我不能，我不能巴基，”史蒂夫摇头，“世界还没恢复原状，复仇者还在——”

“听我的，”巴基攥住他的睡衣袖子，换上恳求的表情，“你需要休息，这世界一天没有你也不会突然坏掉。”

史蒂夫呆呆地望着他，然后他的表情——有那么一瞬间——亮了一点，接着又换回酸楚和无奈。“巴基，”他长叹，“我不能——”

巴基耸了耸肩，像是知道他会这么说。

“但……”史蒂夫又笨拙地开了口，“至少这值得考虑。”

“你确定你真的会考虑？”

“我会，巴基，我一定会的，”他吸了一口气，“到时候我们去瓦坎达，虽然你的小屋在战斗中毁了，但我们可以重建一个。或者我们就在布鲁克林，我出去打工，我可以去画画。”

“给杂志画插图？”

“对，给杂志画插图。我还可以画点什么我喜欢的东西，风景，人像，我可以办画展。”

“展名叫‘归乡之旅’。”

“没错，上帝啊，你居然还记得这个，42年还是43年我和你提过，我以为你忘了。”

巴基大笑起来。然后他们又接吻了，这一个吻格外绵长，等他们回味过来时才发现彼此的睡衣都被拽下了肩膀。史蒂夫稍有些犹豫，撑着床垫微微后退了一点，巴基打量着他，轻轻低笑了一声。

“试试？”他问。

“我不确定，”史蒂夫没有直视巴基的眼睛，对方的笑容又和他噩梦里的阴影重叠了。他在他眼前化成灰烬，天，求你，快别想那些。“或许我们应该再等等，我只是……太累了。”

“这没什么难的，史蒂夫，在布加勒斯特有段时间我一看你的照片就会欲火焚身，然后又被九头蛇的程序强压下去。但是后来呢，”他扯动嘴角，露出一个迷人的笑，“我依然跟你干得干柴烈火。”

“天啊，巴克，”史蒂夫苦笑，“你一定要现在说这个吗？”

“为什么不？”

“这没有帮助，绝对没有。”

“不试试怎么知道？”

他褪下史蒂夫的睡裤，把他的四角内裤拽到脚踝。“晚上好啊，老朋友。”他低头冲史蒂夫的老二说。史蒂夫整个脸都红了，红色一直蔓延到脖颈和胸膛。

“巴基，别这样。”对方的鼻息吹拂他的腿根，这令他害臊得想找个地方钻进去，“你别对它说话。”

“我不但要说话，我还要亲吻它呢。”

巴基坏心眼地笑着，下一秒他真的吻了它，指尖按揉着那一带的肌肤。史蒂夫吸了口凉气，巴基的嘴唇又暖又湿，还有他的呼吸，像一把羽毛扇子那样骚刮着周围。史蒂夫的小腹绷紧了，呼吸也有点不稳起来。

但他的性器还是没什么动静。

“巴基，”他挫败地嘟囔一声，“我说过我只是太累了……”

巴基把他的老二吐出来，慢慢用嘴唇磨着，“你不是太累，你是想得太多，”他每说一句话就用呼吸撩动史蒂夫一次，“别给自己那么大压力，好吗？”

他的双手放在史蒂夫腿根，金属的和正常的一起，然后他把左手压在下面焐热，慢慢托起史蒂夫的性器，抚摸头部，然后再顺着滑下去。

“我记得你喜欢这只手，”巴基仰起脸，冲史蒂夫露出一个实打实算得上“勾引”的表情，“因为金属让你想起我，不是吗？”

史蒂夫发出一声噎住一样的动静。

“我应该庆幸振金胳膊足够灵活，而且它真的很好用，”巴基继续给他做着手活，“还记得那次吗？我在瓦坎达，你在德国还是哪里，我们视频，我给你展示了新手臂的各种用途，其中包括怎么用它操我自己……”

“慕尼黑，”史蒂夫深深吸了一口气，“我在慕尼黑。”

“嗯哼。然后我把手机放在床上，背对摄像头，这样你能看到我怎么用手指撑开自己小洞……”

史蒂夫呻吟起来，他的手指插到巴基的发丝里。“我记得，”呼吸乱得更厉害了，这让他的语调变得愈发窘迫，“上帝啊，我当然记得。”

巴基发出哼笑。“那会儿你可是相当精神啊，”他故意不看史蒂夫的眼睛，转而盯着他的老二，“你说是不是，老朋友。”

史蒂夫脸颊绯红，他觉得自己的样子肯定特别蠢。“停，巴基，”他嘟囔着，“停一下，我先——”

巴基无视了他，直接含住头部，缓慢地吮吸着。他的舌头——灵活得要了命了，就像一条滚烫的蛇一样缠弄他的阴茎，他几乎把整根吞了进去，鼻子埋进他的毛发里，就像喜欢那地方一样深深地吸了几口气。还有他垂下来的头发，就这么跟着他的动作撩拨着史蒂夫的皮肤。然后，一股热流直冲下身，史蒂夫硬了。

“哇哦。”巴基用眼神赞叹道。史蒂夫愈发不好意思了，因为巴基的动作简直下流得过了分。他还没吐出他的阴茎，一直又舔又吸，一边吮一边还歪着头看向史蒂夫，喉咙里故意挤出几声呻吟。

史蒂夫受不了了，他的阴茎几乎就在一瞬间完全硬起，他低吼一声情不自禁弓起身子。“你太棒了，宝贝，”他喃喃着，“老天爷，巴克，你太完美了，这全靠你……”

“除了我你还想指望谁，”巴基轻笑着，把它吐了出来，握住那湿漉漉的柱身蹭自己的脸。这场面差点让史蒂夫窒息，他眼看着自己勃起的阴茎描摹着巴基脸部的线条，把淫秽的液体弄得到处都是。血液涌上他的大脑，他抓住巴基的肩膀，把他推倒在床铺上。

“嘿，轻点，宝贝，”巴基眨着眼回望他，“不等我把你撸出来了？”

“我得抓紧时间，”他推高了巴基的双腿，“免得你的老朋友偃旗息鼓。”

“它不会的，我相当确信。”巴基捂着嘴哧哧地笑，史蒂夫伸手掰开他的掌心，摸到他柔软的嘴唇，他立刻配合地分开牙齿，用舌头舔舐对方指节。

“退一万步说，就算哪天它心情不好，我也有一百种办法让它高兴。”

史蒂夫扬起眉毛，手指梳过巴基的发丝，“那你只展示了其中一种，亲爱的。”

他猛地拽下巴基的裤子，发现对方已经硬得彻底，后穴为了等他而小小地收缩着。他把手放上去，身下人发出一声带颤音的笑。“来吧，”巴基甜蜜地弯起嘴角，“让我为你展示剩下的部分，史蒂薇。”

 

 

END


End file.
